


Unexpected Visitor

by WardenRoot



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, the gay activity of patching up wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “Cara, it is two am! This had better be a booty call!”
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvandomtrvsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/gifts).



> Wrote this for @fvandomtrvsh a long while ago and she convinced me to post it, I blame it all on her.

Kahlan wakes to the sound of soft steps in her apartment. Still half asleep she grabs her phone from the nightstand, quietly makes her way to the living room, and turns on the light, freezing as she catches sight of a familiar blonde head of hair.

“Cara, it is two am! This had better be a booty call!” Kahlan’s eyes go wide and she clamps a hand over her mouth the moment the words leave it, suddenly wide awake.

Cara’s lips turn slightly up in a smug smirk as she starts slowly and seductively walking towards Kahlan. “That is exactly why I’m here.”

Kahlan’s breath catches in her throat at the sudden change, her eyes involuntarily traveling down Cara’s body. They stop at her stomach. She can just about make out a cut in Cara’s shirt underneath her leather jacket.

“You’re hurt!” she blurts out, worry taking over her embarrassment and the  _ something else _ she’d felt as Cara walked towards her.

“It’s just a scratch.” Cara shrugs but stops walking.

“Bathroom,” Kahlan says, pointing towards it. “Now!” she adds when Cara doesn’t move.

Cara rolls her eyes with a sigh but starts walking towards it, Kahlan right at her heel. She crouches in front of the sink to fetch the first aid kit she keeps there. When she stands back up, she freezes. Cara’s sitting on the toilet with her torso bare, her jacket and shirt in her lap. Kahlan’s pretty sure that Cara’s shirt could have just simply been lifted up instead of taken completely off.

“What’s the matter?” Cara asks all too knowingly.

“Nothing.” Kahlan clears her throat and shakes her head, feeling herself flush slightly. She takes the few steps needed to get to Cara and kneels in front of her, forcing herself to focus solely on Cara’s cut. Thankfully it’s not deep.

“What happened?” Kahlan asks, gently pressing a swab with alcohol against the cut. Cara doesn’t even flinch.

“A disagreement,” is all Cara offers as explanation.

“Cara,” Kahlan sighs.

Cara rolls her eyes. “I was on my way home when I ran across some men thinking they could just take whatever they want. I made sure they know they can’t.”

Kahlan feels conflicting emotions of worry and pride. She knows she would have done the same but she can’t help but feel worried that the fight might not have gone Cara’s way, and she doesn’t know what she’d do if Cara ended up properly injured.

“You’re sleeping here tonight,” Kahlan says as she smooths out the bandage over Cara’s cut. She lets her fingers linger as she chances a glance at Cara’s face, waiting for what she assumes to be a protest.

“Yes, ma’am,” Cara says instead, giving her a half hearted salute that makes Kahlan roll her eyes.

“I’ll go find you a shirt and some pants that aren’t made of leather.”

“I prefer to sleep naked.” Kahlan ignores the reply, spoken with far too much amusement, and escapes the bathroom before Cara can watch her face go red at the image. She hears some rustling in the bathroom before soft steps follow after her.

Kahlan stops next to her closet and quickly fishes out a sleep shirt and pair of pants for Cara to wear. When she turns back around, Cara’s leaning against the door frame, arms crossed right underneath her breasts, drawing Kahlan’s eyes to them before she quickly looks away, cheeks getting impossibly redder. Cara takes slow steps towards her, the sway of her hips catching Kahlan’s attention.

“Like I said,” she says, taking the clothes from Kahlan’s hand and throwing them to a nearby chair, “I prefer to sleep naked.” Kahlan swallows as she raises her eyes to meet Cara’s determined ones. Cara reaches a hand out to tuck an errant stray of hair behind Kahlan’s ear, resting her hand on her jaw when she’s done. “So, about your booty call offer…” Cara’s other hand moves to press against Kahlan’s waist, using it to pull her half a step closer.

“What offer?” Kahlan barely gets out, mind short circuiting at Cara’s closeness.

“The one you demanded I be here for right after I came.”

“Oh,” Kahlan says softly, barely remembering. She would’ve felt embarrassed if Cara wasn’t so damned close, making her the only thing on Kahlan’s mind.

Cara offers her a smug look before she starts leaning in. Kahlan’s hands instinctively move to wrap around her shoulders, and suddenly the only thing that matters is being as close to Cara as possible as their lips meet.

Kahlan swipes her tongue over Cara’s bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open, at the same time as she tangles a hand in her hair and traces the other along her spine, before it comes to rest on the small of Cara’s back. Cara lets out a surprised sound when Kahlan turns them around and pushes her towards the bed. Kahlan bites down on her lip as she pushes her down on it, never once breaking contact as her own body follows closely. 

Cara licks into Kahlan’s mouth and surprises her by flipping them, laying Kahlan down on the bed underneath her. Kahlan lets out an undignified sound as she does so, which makes Cara pull back, an amused look in her eyes. Kahlan’s tempted to offer some form of response, but the need to taste Cara again wins out as she pulls her back down. The kiss only lasts for a moment before Cara tears away in favor of trailing kisses down Kahlan’s throat and collarbone. She stops when she reaches the neck of Kahlan’s shirt.

“You’re overdressed,” she says, pulling back slightly.

“What are you going to do about it?” Kahlan asks, half frustratingly, only wanting Cara’s lips back on her.

Cara smirks as she sits up, pulling Kahlan with her. Kahlan lets her eyes travel to Cara’s breasts as Cara reaches for the hem of her shirt, allowing herself to actually look at them for the first time. She can’t help but think they’re perfect. She almost whines as Cara pulls the shirt over head, obscuring her view for part of a second. When the shirt’s done away with, Kahlan flips them once more, Cara’s breasts the only thing on her mind as she makes her way down her body.


End file.
